Destino
by Trini-SI
Summary: Los mellizos de Yamato y Sora son separados por Mimi con una mentira, un engaño que había tramado hace mucho tiempo.
1. Planificación

**Por favor no me apedreen. Hago lo mejor que puedo ToT.**

**Espero le guste. Aunque un poquito.**

**Por cierto talvez el titulo no le quede del todo bien. Pero significa algo para mi, talvez alguien tambien lo sepa.**

**Tiempo de lectura aproximado 00.02.04**

"_Cursiva "-- __**Son los pensamientos**_

_**Bueno ahí va**_

* * *

Capitulo 1: Planificación. (N/A: El nombre del capitulo tambien deja mucho que desear XD)

Yamato-ah tenido dos pequeño Mimi, una niña y un niño - dijo un joven rubio a la mujer que miraba por la ventana de la habitación de un hotel - ¿Que vas a hacer?

-Bien ... te quiero al niño, apresurémonos, Prematuros ¿verdad hijo?

-Así es. Vayámonos rápido.

--_"Yamato Ishida ... vas a ser mío, tendré que esperar para eso, pero, al fin de cuentas te tendré a mi lado, de cualquier forma", _- Sonreía

-Apurate Mimi.

Flash Back

- ¿Cuanto tiempo piensas quedarte Yamato? No es que no quiera que estés aquí, ¿eh? Echo de ¡me ah agradado mucho tu visita!

-Será Pues no por mucho tiempo, quiero volver rápido por que ... sabes, tengo una buena noticia ... ¡Sora está embarazada!

- ¿Dices Embarazada? - Fingidamente sonrió, ya que no le hacia nada esa noticia feliz.

- ¿Y el hijo es tuyo? - Preocupación con Pregunto, La Cual No pudo disimular demasiado.

- ¡Pues claro que si, que cosas dices Mimi!

-Disculpa Yama. ¿Y cuanto tiempo tiene?

Un Yamato le extraño el comentario de su amiga de la infancia pero no se molesto - tiene solo 2 meses, pero no me gusta dejarla sola, siempre quiero pasar el tiempo con ella alcalde.

Fin del flash back

- ¿Piensas que Mimi? - Se Dirigió a la mujer castaña Mientras conducía lo más rápido posible para llegar al hospital.

Flash back

-Yamato, que lindo que te ves Cuando duermes, especialmente Cuando lo haces en mi cama - PENSABA la Castaña, Mientras contemplaba A su amor secreto.

- ¿Sora?

-Buenos días Yamato-fingió tristeza.

- ¿Que? ¿Mimi? ¿Que es lo que paso anoche? ¿Qué hago aquí? - Yamato no podia creer en la situación en la que estaba, desnudo y junto a Mimi en su cama.

-Yamato, lo siento mucho, pero no Fue nuestra culpa, creo que anoche bebimos demasiado y ... paso lo que tenia que pasar.

- ¡Por dios! Que voy a hacer ahora.

-Yamato no te preocupes no tiene por que saberlo nadie.

-Si supiera lo Sora, Seguramente moriría de tristeza y mi hijo ... - Mimi lo interrumpió poniendo sus dedos en su boca.

-Tampoco Tu y Yo no diré nada, Sora no se enterara y no pasara nada.

- ¿Me lo juras Mimi? Nunca le eh mentido a ella, pero esto es por su bien y por la salud de mi hijo.

-Si solo hay Yamato que pensar en eso, aquí no a pasado nada - "_Aquí empieza todo querido "_ - Pensó.

Fin del flash back

- ¡Mimi! ¿Me oyes?

- ¿Ah? ¿Que es lo que pasa Michael?

- ¿En que pensabas?

-Nada en especial.

-Valla, despues de tanto tiempo ... No puedo creer que se hoy.

-Si, lo eh esperado tanto ... el que me hijo naciera.

- ¿Estas seguro que aun piensa que ustedes se acostaron en esa ocasión?

-El piensa que lo hicimos, es lo que yo le hice creer, lo se por que Estaba tan Preocupado por lo que pasaría con su querida Sora.

-Jaja aun recuerdo que aun estando borracho no Quiso acostarse contigo, pero que hombre tan sentir.

- ¡Cállate, Michael! ¡No me lo recuerdes!, Solo limitate una conducir, el hijo de Sora tiene que ser el mio, el pequeño que yo estoy esperando - sonrió maliciosamente.

**

* * *

****Espero halla sido de su agrado. Espero comentarios ya sean buenos o malos**

**Quiero Mejorar Así que no sientan pena en decirme lo que no les haya gustado**

**Y si piensan que debo Renunciar a escribir. También lo entenderé ToT**

**Un beso a todos y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.**

**Próximo capitulo, la próxima semana. Espero ...**


	2. Devastación

**Tiempo estimado de lectura 00.04.06**

* * *

Capitulo 2 – Devastación

-¿Estas seguro o no Joe?

-Si Mimi, ya te he dicho que no te preocupes de nada. Hoy ah fallecido un bebe con unos días, que habían abandonado aquí, ni Sora ni Yamato conocen aun a sus hijos así que eso lo hace mas fácil.

-Y con la gente del hospital, ¿que vas a hacer? ¿No se darán cuenta? – pregunto burlonamente el rubio.

Joe se molesto un poco de que se dudara de su plan, ya que había calculado todo fríamente durante 6 meses, precisamente desde el momento en el que Mimi le pidió su ayuda, el no había dejado de pensar en cada detalle, no quería dejar librado nada al azar, y el que fuera cuestionado de esa manera simplemente no le agradaba nada.

Levantando una ceja y con una sonrisa forzada, le respondió cortésmente o lo mas posible que le permitían sus nervios - De eso yo me encargo Michael, eso no es ningún problema para mi – Volteo a ver a mimi con mas serenidad y poniendo su mano en su abdomen le dijo - Mimi hoy vas a dar a luz, eso te lo garantizo.

-Créame querido superior, que si usted llegara a retractarse de este plan, se va a perjudicar mucho también. Advirtió muy seria al medico.

-Lo único que quiero es que Yamato sufra, como lo hice yo, cuando Sora me rechazo por él, nunca me voy a arrepentir….Bien ahora espérenme aquí, en seguida te traigo tu retoño Mimi.

En otra habitación, en el piso de arriba.

-¿Yamato?...logro pronunciar sora, pero un susurro.

-Mi amor, estoy aquí. Descansa.

-¿Y los bebes? ¿Donde están? ¿Los viste?

-No aun no, los han puesto en incubadoras, me dijeron que son muy chiquitos, Joe dijo que me avisaran cuando pueda verlos, mientras tanto me pidió que me quedara contigo.

-Estaba tan asustada, pensé que….- Fue interrumpida por Yamato con un tierno beso.

-No tienes que preocuparte por nada, yo ya estoy aquí, y voy a cuidarte a ti y esos pequeños que me has regalado, mi hermosa.

-Yama- Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosado por las palabras y la mirada tan tierna que le brindaba su esposo.

15 minutos mas tarde…

-Joe que sucede, ¿Por que tienes esa cara?

-Yamato, por favor, ¿puedes venir conmigo? Necesito hablar contigo. Vamos al pasillo ¿si?

Esas fueron las palabras que el medico dirigía a sus ex compañero de aventuras en el Digimundo mientras tenia la mirada en el piso. Palabras que sin duda causaron un profundo miedo en sora, y no pudo evitar el alterarse.

-Que le pasa a mis hijos Joe! Quiero que lo que tengas que decirle a Yamato lo digas aquí frente a mi.

-Sora por favor tranquilízate – Puso sus manos en sus hombros y mirándola a los ojos intento que entendiera que no era bueno que se pusiera en ese estado – Espérame aquí yo ya regreso.

-¡No! – Grito desesperadamente. Miro con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas a su amado y mas calmadamente le pidió que por favor dejara a Joe darle la noticia enfrente de ella.

Yamato no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar lo que le pedía su esposa con algo de angustia.

-¿Esta seguro Yamato?

-Si Joe, que es lo que tienes para decirnos.

-Pues la nena, esta muy bien. Pero…. El niño…

-Habla de una buena vez – Le grito histérica Sora entre los brazos de Yama.

- Ha fallecido. Yo… yo lo siento tanto chicos, pero él no resistió.

Sora quedo con la mirada fija en el medico, no creía lo que le estaba diciendo y se quedo esperando que le digiera que era solo una broma. Si una broma de mal gusto se repetía Sora una y otra vez en su cabeza mientras esperaba. Yamato sintió como un aire frío le recorría todo el cuerpo y las lagrimas en sus ojos no se hicieron esperar, cerro fuertemente los ojos para que no salieran pero era imposible el dolor que sentía dentro era demasiado.

-¡Estas mintiendo! ¡Eso no es verdad! – Gritaba Sora mientras intentaba zafarse de los brazos de Yamato

-Amor… por favor – decía en un susurro mientras abrazaba más fuerte a sora.

Los gritos desesperados de sora y su llanto podían escucharse por todo el piso. Joe pensaba mientras tenía la mirada baja, que la venganza no podía saber más deliciosa, que nada podía ser mejor que ver llorar amargamente a Yamato y Sora.

1 Hora mas tarde en un hotel…

Mimi contemplaba dormir a su flamante hijo, al hijo del hombre del que había estado enamorada toda su vida, era realmente parecido a el, afortunadamente para ella, los rasgos que el niño tenia de sora eran escasos, y apenas percibibles. Ella no podía creer que ahora tenía una pequeña partecita de Yamato que la ayudaría mas tarde a tener a su anhelado amor por completo.

-¿Y que nombre vas a ponerle Mimi? – Termino de beber su cerveza y la tiraba en el cesto de la basura – Por que me imagino que ya habrás pensado un nombre desde hace tiempo

-Por supuesto querido. Se llamara Eric.

Michael Se acerco a la cama donde dormía el pequeño y paso su mano por su cabecita con cuidado para no despertarlo- ¿Eric? … Ya veo Eric Washington.

-¡No! ¡Como se te ocurre!

-Vamos solo estaba jugando Mimi jaja. No te aguantas nada.

-No, no se te ocurra a hacer esas bromas nunca más. Este niño es MI hijo, solo MIO y…de Yamato – Pronuncio esto ultimo mirando el bebe con dulzura – Ahora vete que quiero estar sola con Eric.

-Bien ya me voy, no levante tanto la voz o lo despertaras.

-Vete.

-Si, si ya me estoy yendo. Que carácter.

Michael se retiro de la habitación sonriendo y dejando a una Mimi que realmente creía que ese pequeño era su hijo.

-Ahora estamos solo tu y yo Bebe. Solo somos nosotros dos… pero no te preocupe que no será por mucho tiempo así.

**

* * *

****Bueno comenten porfis, es gratis XD. Acepto todo tipo de criticas**

**Un beso y que esten bien. Por cierto cometi un error en el capitulo anterior**

**espero que no se den cuenta ToT**


	3. Resurrección

**Se que talvez este algo ...mmm... nose. No me gusto como que hay muchas ideas inconclusas**

**intentare hacerlo mejor, lo prometo. ToT**

**el tiempo estimado de lectura es 00:02:40**

* * *

Capitulo 3: Resurrección

Paso un mes desde ese terrible día en el que Mimi había decidido criar como propio hijo al pequeño niño de Yamato y Sora.

**

– Sora, amor por favor come un poco más. No esta bien que te alimentes tan poco. Además todavía estas de dando de comer a Yoko.

Sora cambio la dirección de su vista de la ventana hacia la de su pequeña hija que dormía tranquilamente en los brazos de su abuela Natsuko.

– Yamato tiene razón cariño, el destino quiso llevarse al pequeño pero aun les queda este pedacito…. Y no creo que este bien ella deba crecer viendo el sufrimiento de ustedes.

La mirada de Sora se poso ahora en la de su marido – Yamato – Fue lo único que puedo decir antes de que un nudo invadiera su garganta. Yamato se acerco a ella y la envolvió con sus brazos. Ver llorar a su esposa era algo que le entristecía el corazón. La aferro más contra él y acaricio sus cabellos para poder tranquilizarla. Sora levanto su rostro para encontrar los ojos de Yamato.

– Perdóname. Yama cariño, se que tengo que ser fuerte. Yoko tiene que vivir en un ambiente cariñoso. Prometo esforzarme más. No olvidare a mi pequeño pero…– Yamato quien la miraba comprensivo y amoroso la interrumpió

– Claro que no lo olvidaremos – Y beso sus labios. Esos labios que hacia semanas eran fríos y que temblaban siempre que el intentaba besarlos ahora eran calidos como siempre lo habían sido. Yamato no pudo evitar que una lágrima se deslizara por su mejilla, sentía que estaba recuperando a su sora de a poco.

Pasaron 5 años desde entonces. Sora nunca olvido ni por un instante a su hijo. Yamato nunca dejo de darle fuerzas a su esposa en sus momentos de flaqueza y La hija de ambos, Yoko, no dejo de crecer con todo el amor que le brindaban sus padres.

Durante todo ese tiempo, para el matrimonio Ishida era un costumbre sagrada el ir todos los mese a visitar la tumba de su angelito. A Yamato también le dolía en el alma la perdida de su hijo pero, era él quien debía de servir de pilar en su casa. Debía demostrarle a su esposa que no estaba sola, y debía consentir a su princesita quien cada día se parecía mas a el.

– Cariño, lo eh pensado mucho tiempo. ¿No te parece que deberíamos darle a Yoko un hermanito o hermanita? – Sora después de escuchar a su marido bajo la vista a lo que Yamato temió que talvez aun era muy pronto para sora. – No me mal entiendas amor, no es que ya me halla olvidado de nuestro angelito, es solo que talvez a Yoko le gustaría tener un hermanito o hermanita con quien jugar.

– Lo se Yama, es solo que…

– Esta bien… entiendo si no estas lista aun, talvez es muy pronto – Ahora quien bajo la vista fue Yamato.

– También quiero cariño, es solo que tengo miedo, no quisiera pasar por lo mismo.

– Sora te prometo que no pasara otra vez. Esta vez no voy a dejarte ni un momento sola. Esta vez no dejare que nada malo pase.

Sora, se refugio en los brazos de su siempre enamorado esposo, allí donde sabia que nada podía pasarle, allí donde perdía toda noción del tiempo.

**

En el aeropuerto de nueva York, los vuelos estaban atrasados, las personas que se encontraban allí no dejaban de gritar y reclamar por los vuelos demorados. Pero ni siquiera eso podía disgustar a cierta castaña que se encontraba sentada, esperando pacientemente a que su vuelo a Japón saliera. Ciertamente a Mimi no le importaba que tanto demorase su vuelo, sabia que tarde o temprano arribaría a Japón, y todo ese tiempo que permanecía en el aeropuerto no dejaba de pensar en las palabras con las que presentaría su hijo a sus amigos. Mimi sabia que engañar a todos era complicado y por eso aprovechaba cada minuto para pensar cada una de sus mentiras.

– ¿No estas emocionado de conocer a tu papa Eric?

– Si mama, mucho – El pequeño Ishida sonreía dulcemente. Conocer a su padre quien había estado ausente durante estos 5 años, lo hacia muy feliz

* * *

**Espero les gustes aunque sea un poquitito...**

**Prometo no tardar tanto la proxima**

**un besito. Muaa!**


End file.
